Semiconductor devices such as photovoltaic panels have previously been constructed with glass sheet substrates on which semiconductor material is coated. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,562 Madan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,349 Foote et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,646 Foote et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,397 Foote et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,333 Foote et al., all of which disclose horizontal rollers for conveying glass sheets during such coating.
Other prior art references noted during an investigation conducted in connection with the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,327 Campbell et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,644 Hanak; U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,329 Nakamura et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,134 Chu et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,788 Takahashi as well as United States Published Patent Application US 2007/0137574.